Rumours
by Ms Ellie Cullen
Summary: Drabbles to the Album Rumours by Fleetwood Mac


So I admit this one-shot may have been influenced by Glee, but only because Rumours is a great album.

**I know there's nothing to say, someone has taken my place **

I sat at the Slytherin table watching the youngest Weasley curled up against your side. I hated the fact I knew that was because I pushed you away. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I was actually spying for your cause and had to play the bastard you believed I was, but then again you should have realised I'm a good actor Harry, a bloody good actor. If my father knew about my deflection he'd have killed me and then we'd never have the chance to be together. I felt my face pale when you kissed her cheek. Sorry baby.

**Like a heartbeat drives you mad, In the stillness of remembering what you had**

My mind kept going back to the night we shared at the astronomy tower. The night we said 'I Love You' to each other; if I'd have know that would have been the beginning of the end I swear I wouldn't have let you lay your heart out for me, as I wouldn't have done to you. I've no love left to give unless it's to you. I went to Dumbledore the next day to ask for help. He told me they needed a new spy as Sev was getting to old. I cried. I miss you Harry. I'm Sorry

**I'm never coming back again**

When they told me it was time to enter the lions den, I clammed up. I knew this could be the end, the last time I was alive, the last time I'd see you before battle. I begged Dumbledore and Sev to change their minds but they wouldn't listen to a 17 year old boy. I knew I had on other choice and it could kill me but hey I would rather die trying then not to try at all. I called on my Uncle Carlisle he had a secret and he was on you're side, ALL his kind were.

**All I want is to see you smile, Even if it takes a little while**

I spent three days in proverbial hell, my body was on fire. Once I arrived on the other side my Uncle was in the room along with his wife and extended family. I felt safe. I knew they would teach me how to survive when I came back to you. I knew that after a year I'd be able to actually see you, but for now I had Grangers letter to help. I'm sorry baby that I hurt you but you must understand I made this choice. I spoke with Edward and he helped me a lot. I love you.

**If I could, baby, I'd give you my world**

Today's the day of the final battle and I as well as my uncle's kind will be there by your side. We will beat your opposition, they are old fashioned and fuelled by the fear of the unknown. It was only when we were preparing that I realised we were practically indestructible and very much immortal. I knew this was what I wanted for you even if you no longer wanted me. Edward and Alice were indispensible in our cause to help you what with Edward's mind reading and Alice's premonitions. We are on our way baby, don't give up.

**And I love You, Like Never Before **

When I saw you out on the front line I knew this is what you were meant to do, you're a great leader, you hold no grudges and you're really passionate. If I was to say I was against you I'd be a hypocrite. I am no longer a pure blood in the eyes of the opposition. I hope I'm still the same boy you fell in love with 18 months ago. If I'm not it would kill me. When you saw me I saw a flicker of something in your eyes. You fought so hard baby. You did it.

**And If You Don't Love**** Now, You will never love me again **

I looked on as you hugged the youngest Weasley. You looked so happy. I miss being the one you poured your affection on, the one you confided in; but I know that e could never have that again. I consider coming out of the shadows just to see your face but I can see you've found happiness. You glance over to my hiding place and I swear you catch my eye. Your face shows no difference but your eyes widen slightly, almost as if you think you are imagining me standing here. I will always love you baby. I'm sorry.

**It would be different and you know it will, You, you make loving fun**

I have to go away for a while; I can't stay in the house the Cullen's have brought. All I hear is the sex screams, grunts and banging of beds against walls. It reminds me of the many times you and I snuck away to various rooms and empty corridors in the school to do exactly that. You always left a mark. I remember the time you bit my lip so hard it swelled for a week. Those were the days I miss, that and the loving care you always gave me after. I want wild sex with you baby.

**Finally Baby, The Truth has been told**

I ran into you in London, you looked at me as if I were a ghost. You followed me to the Cullen home where we sat you down and explained everything. When the Cullen's left the room you pulled me over to you. I pushed you away because I know I could hurt you. Then you asked me to change you, I was shocked. Could you cope with me forever? I called my Uncle into the room, he explained the process to you and you still agreed. I cant wait to have you by my side for eternity. Come home!

**If there's been a fool around, It's got to be me**

I sat by your side throughout your transformation, after all I'd seen you go through; this made you cry and scream in pain. I'm sorry baby, this is the only way. After your three days of pain, I watched your once emerald eyes open and stare at me. Your face told me you needed to hunt, so we ran to the New Forest to feed on the Deer and Does. My baby is so strong. We made loud love in the deepest part of the forest. You tried to bite me until it was a lost cause. I've come home.

**Rulers make bad lovers, you better put your kingdom up for sale**

Eventually you decided we should go back to Hogwarts to pay last respects to those we lost in the War. I forgot you lost most of your surrogate family, those who survived had moved on with their lives and assumed we were dead, this was the easies option as we knew to become friends with them again would be heart breaking to watch them grow old and die. I suggested we moved somewhere else after our visit. We settled on Forks, Washington. My Uncle still had a house out there. We stayed until we could move home again. Together Forever


End file.
